At the early stage for developing a touch display, a touch-control panel is bonded to a display panel to realize the touch display. The touch-control panel and the display panel need to be separately prepared before bonding together. Therefore, the cost is high, the thickness is large, and the production efficiency is low.
With the development of the in-cell touch display integration technology, the common electrode layer of the array substrate in the display panel can also be used as the touch-control electrode layer of the self-capacitive touch detection. Through a timing-sharing driving, touch control and display control can be performed in a time sequence, such that touch control and display functions can be implemented simultaneously. In this way, the touch-control electrode is directly integrated into the display panel, which greatly reduces the manufacturing cost, improves the production efficiency, and reduces the thickness of the panel. The operation stage of the display panel includes a display stage and a touch-control stage with the touch-control stage inserted in the middle of the display stage.
However, the display quality of display panels with touch-control functions according to existing technology still needs to be improved. The disclosed shift register, gate driving circuit, display device, and driving method are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.